The present invention relates generally to computer database systems and, more particularly, to a system for managing construction projects.
Thousands of people, particularly homeowners, build or remodel homes every year and, with the exception of a few capable or experienced people, these people have to hire a general contractor to oversee the project, organize subcontractors, and to obtain the needed materials. Using a general contractor is not only expensive, but it also diminishes the amount of control the homeowner has over their project and decreases the number of options available to the homeowner. Those who attempt to be their own contractor risk running afoul of local building codes, unwisely selecting subcontractors, or becoming frustrated while searching for construction materials.
Various methods have been proposed in the art for enabling a homeowner to gain control over the construction or remodeling process, including books and magazines for the do-it-yourselfer, home improvement stores with showrooms, or home decorating consultants. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing solutions to the difficulties of an inexperienced or amateur homeowner to manage a construction project do not provide a step-by-step guide through a selected construction project, offer ready access to local and available contractors, provide information on local building codes, or enable local contractors to make themselves known and available to amateur builders looking for assistance.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have computer implemented system that enables an amateur builder, such as a homeowner, to manage their own construction project by pulling step-by-step project procedures, local building codes, local subcontractor information, and construction material information from a national database using a kiosk input device in a publicly accessible location or home computer connection. Further, it would be desirable to have a system that enables subcontractors to make their services available to homeowner users of the system and even to bid on jobs being managed through the system. In addition, it would be desirable to have a system that enables contractors to obtain favorable insurance offerings by joining with other contractors using the system and to obtain favorable revenue streams by using the system.